


As if Saying “Bye-bye”

by beonanamilk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beonanamilk/pseuds/beonanamilk
Summary: The goodbye from me, the goodbye from you. Unable to said it, our time is up.





	As if Saying “Bye-bye”

 

 

 _If we both understand that today is the end_  
_we’ll be totally immersed in the present, which has long faded into the past._

_Waiting for the train, waves surging in my heart. Our eyes, looking up at the sky._

* * *

 

 

  
_**Winter 2018** _

  
“–The train towards Incheon Airport will be departed in five minutes. I repeat, the train towards Incheon Airport will be departed in five minutes.”

That annoying sound from speaker snapped Guanlin from his daydream. The boy glanced around and found himself spending his time at the train station for who knows..how many time.

Waiting for a certain person who he cherised so much. It's only a year since that person disappearance, but Guanlin is always came to this train station waiting for that person.

“I'll see you in a week, okay?”

He chuckled bitterly at the familiar words he heard just now. He saw a couple standing not far from him, hugging each other as if they're not going to see each other for a very long time.

“What's with the long hug and gloomy atmosphere? It's not like her boyfriend going to leave her for a long time.” he mumbled to himself.

Guanlin himself was not sure, why is he act all salty and bitter at the couple?

Maybe it's because the things which happened in winter last year.

 

  


* * *

 

 

  
_“Say we’re gonna see again soon.”, your words slipped out_  
_I remain silent and behave like a spoiled child ._  
_Once we turn around, certainly we will cry_  
_so instead, we do an about face._

 

 

 

  
_**Winter, 2017.** _

 

 

“Stop behaving like a spoiled child Guanlin, you're not a kid anymore.”

Jihoon’s word just now only made the situation worsened. Guanlin was acting more childish, he kept his mouth shut. Jihoon seemed not believing what he saw but he was sure the boy was pouting

He sighed heavily seeing the way Guanlin acted. And then, with his freezing hands, he grabbed Guanlin's cheeks and turned it to her direction so he can see his face clearly.

“Ack! That's cold Hyung! Your hands are freezing!”

Jihoon laughed at the boy's reaction, “That's because i'm not wearing my gloves you dumbass.”

“Whoa language Sir, your mom is going to kill you.”

“Oh, shut up. It's not like the first time you heard me cursed right?”

“But still..” he said softly. Then, Jihoon's hands caught his attention, “Why are you not wearing your gloves anyway? It's freezing cold today.”

“Too lazy to put one.”

“You're going to freeze you know.”

Jihoon nodded his head, “I know.”

“Then put on your gloves.”

“I told you i'm– oi! what are you doing?”

Guanlin wrapped Jihoon's freezing hands to his and wrapped them around his, he even brought them to his mouth. Blowing some warm air to the older' freezing hands

Jihoon remained silent while stared at Guanlin. After a not so long silence he finally broke the ice.

“Hey Panlin.”

Guanlin looked at Jihoon with a shock expression, it's been a long time since the older called him like that.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked.

Guanlin shook his head lightly, “No, nothing. It's kinda surprising to hear you called me with that nickname.”

“Is that wrong to call you that?”

“Err..no? I actually kind of missed it.” he said whlist stratching his cheek, suddenly feel so embarrassed after he admitted that he missed Jihoon to call him with his old nickname. The older seemed noticed that, so she decided to teased him a little more.

“Panlinnie panlinnie.” Jihoon said repeatedly only to annoyed the latter.

“Stop it Hyung, you're embarassing me.”

Jihoon raised his eyebrow, “Why are you embarrassed? I thought you missed it?”

“Yeah i do missed it, but the way you said it make me feels so embarassed. So, were you going to say something to me?”

Jihoon blinked for a few times, trying to remember the question in his head,

“Ah yeah that..i've been wondering..” Jihoon leaned his head onto the pillar behind his head.

“Wondering about what?”

“I've been wondering, are we going to meet again soon after i left?”

Guanlin is surprised a bit by Jihoon's question. Why does he said something like they won't seeing each other again?

“Of course. We're going to meet again, you promised me that. Remember?”

The older smiled then released a sigh from his mouth, “Yeah..i was.”

“Why are you asking me that kind of question?”

  
“It's nothing, i just feel like too hehe.” He laughed awkwardly then averted his gaze away from Guanlin.

 

 

 _As if saying byebye_  
_As if saying byebye_  
_Since that encounter in spring_  
_we’ve been through so many things._

  
_The goodbye from me_  
_The goodbye from you_  
_unable to say it, our time is up._

 

  
The awkward silence surrounded them once more. None of them was speaking after that, they're just looked up at the sky, sometimes sighed repeatedly.

Now it was Guanlin's turn who broke the silence.

“Hyung.” he called. Jihoon glanced at the younger and answered him with a little hum.

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Jihoon looked at Guanlin with this unexplainable sparks in his dark eyes, the shorter nods his head.

“How could i forget? It was the time when i saved your sorry ass from the bully. If i'm not mistaken was it because you wet your pants in elementary school?”

  
Guanlin grunted at Jihoon's answer.

  
But Jihoon wasn't lying when he said that he was the one who saved Guanlin that time. It's still fresh on Guanlin's memory, it was on spring maybe three years ago. One day the boy got bullied again for the nth time, a boy from his school was asking him to give his pocket money, Guanlin usually gave them what they want to avoid troubles. But unfortunately, he left his wallet at his house that day so he got no chance but refuse. The bully kept pressing him, he even threatened Guanlin that he will beat him up if he doesn't give the money. Then not long after that a boy probably older than him because he was wearing a high school uniform, came to them then scolded the bully boy until he cried and apologized to him.

And that boy was Jihoon, it was their first meet.

After that day, they were getting closer to the points where some people think that they were dating but they actually not. Maybe Guanlin has developed a crush on the older but he doesn't know how Jihoon feels about him so does Jihoon himself.

That's because none of them admit their feeling towards each other.

 

  
_Being left alone, I’m lost in thoughts._  
_Just like that day, when the night brightly shone on us._  
_The figure of you saying “See you again.” grows distant._  
_without us knowing where our thoughts have gone to._

 

  
“–Earth to Guanlin, hello?”

Jihoon's words snapped him back to reality, ”Huh, what?”

“I should go now. My train is already here.” He pointed at the train in front of them.

“Oh okay..” he said softly, he averted his gaze to Jihoon's luggage. Avoiding an eye contact from the latter because tears are pilling up in his eyes right now, he doesn't want Jihoon to see he cry. “Do you want me to carry your luggage?”

Jihoon waved his hand as if telling him to not doing that, then the latter lifted his luggage. “Nah, don't worry it's not that heavy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.” He smiled, he turned his head to the train and back to Guanlin, “Well, i'll see you again then?”

“Yeah..”

Jihoon nodded his head with agreement, he hugged Guanlin for the last time before he go.  
“I'm going to miss you so much. Please take care of yourself when i'm gone okay?”

  
Guanlin said nothing, he only looking at his own feet. The inside of his head was in a mess, he want to say something to Jihoon, he want to confess how he feels about him, Guanlin want to tell Jihoon everything that he won't be able to say until right now.

But still nothing was coming out from his mouth and it's frustrating him.

Then he raised his head after a long silence, only to noticed that Jihoon wasn't there anymore. He's already gone and Guanlin never bid a proper goodbye to him.

  
Suddenly, something hit him. A bad feeling, he wasn't sure what is it about but why does he feels like Jihoon probably won't comeback to him?

 

 

 

 _As if saying byebye_  
_As if saying byebye_  
_Unable to say anything, our time is up_  
_Words vanished without being heard._

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ff in ao3 jshadjjsjs with my current fav otp aka panwink as the lead characters! (I also had to water this tag because they’re so dry smh). This fic is based from a song with the same title sang by Soraru~. Btw, english is not my first language so i apologize if there are any grammar mistakes here and there. I hope y'all enjoy this oneshot from me!


End file.
